Metal swing sets have been available for many years. Some such sets are made foldable to that they occupy a minimum amount of space when transported and stored. Usually, however, it is necessary to disconnect various threaded fasteners and bolts in order to detach and/or fold the various parts of the prior swing sets. Often, these fasteners become rusted and bent to that they can no longer be disengaged conveniently when it is desired to fold the set.